remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vandread
Overview They are combinations of the Dreads and the Vanguards. Dita Vandread Dita: The Dread changes form into a larger blue humanoid mecha. This Vandread has two powerful energy cannons with multiple functions, such as shoulder-mounted cannons, arm-mounted lances or cannons, or a powerful javelin when attached together. The first Vandread to appear. It is the fusion of Dita’s Dread and Hibiki’s Vanguard. This Vandread resembles a giant fighter-bomber, the main armament is a pair of dual long-range energy cannons. They can also be used as a pair of cutting weapons in melee combat. The cannons themselves can be removed from the frame of the machine and interlock to become a melee spear. Other armaments include its physical strength, being able to shred the enemies it encounters, and its heavy armor. This Vandread incorporates an offensive strategy. In the cockpit, Dita sits on Hibiki’s lap while controlling the unit. Meia Vandread Meia: The Dread changes into a silver eagle fighter. It is the fastest craft seen in the series, able to dodge all incoming attacks, and attacks its opponents by piercing through them. The second Vandread to appear. It is the fusion of Meia’s Dread and Hibiki’s Vanguard. This Vandread resembles a silver bird-of-prey and its main form of attack is a high-velocity ram, which pierces enemy units. It can fire an energy beam from between the horns on its head. It is the only Vandread not referred to by name, and is the fastest of the 3 types. In the cockpit, Hibiki sits on Meia’s lap while controlling the unit, much to Meia’s annoyance. Jura Vandread Jura: The Dread changes into a slender red crab. This Vandread controls a collection of floating discs that can be used as individual energy cannons, but its main specialty is creating defensive barriers, which can be large enough to cover an entire planet. The third Vandread to appear. It is the fusion of Jura’s Dread and Hibiki’s Vanguard. This Vandread resembles a red crab with around 8 green discs orbiting the machine and one large disc as part of the machine’s frame. More of a defensive weapon than an offensive one, its main armament is an enhanced shielding system, which allows it to cover any object, up to the size of a planet. Other armaments include a laser from each disc that fires in all 8 directions, its movable arms, and even redirecting matter with the large disc (in one episode, the Vandread draws water from a planet to destroy a Harvester machine), but its weapons are not nearly as powerful as those used by the other Vandreads so it generally does not take part in direct combat. In the cockpit, there is a circular seat with a central table that houses the controls. Super Vandread Super Vandread: A combination of all three Dreads, Hibiki's Vanguard, and the navigation robot Pyoro. This Vandread combines and greatly multiplies all the powers and advantages of the three Vandread transformations. Like Vandread-Dita, it is humanoid and possessed great physical strength. Like Vandread-Meia, it is very fast, and can transform into a aircraft shape for faster travel. It possesses Vandread-Jura's discs which can shield from attacks and can fire blasts powerful enough to shoot down large ships. And like Hibiki's Vanguard, it wields an energy sword that can slice through opponents as large as the Nirvana. The fourth Vandread to appear, and by far the most powerful. It is the fusion of Dita’s, Meia’s, and Jura’s Dreads; Hibiki’s Vanguard; and Pyoro (which prompts him to christen the fusion “Vandread Pyoro”). The overall power of this machine is unknown, however, it can be said that the Super Vandread incorporates all 3 Vandread types into its design: with a wave of its hand, the Super Vandread can erect a shield strong enough to absorb any enemy fire (Jura-type); the discs scattered around its frame can form to fire an extremely powerful laser (Jura-type, Dita-type); a large energy sword, created from the hands, easily slices any Harvester unit (Dita-type); it still maintains significant speed for a combined machine (Meia-type). It is the least used of the Vandreads, which for overall plot reasons is simply because it would make nearly all battles too easy (in its debut it easily destroyed a copy of the Nirvana and a Harvest Flagship). The only time it met an enemy that could challenge it was in the form of world destroying harvest ship. Category:Mecha